theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Return of Ace Savvy/@comment-134.41.157.187-20191008225940
(Lisa's House) (The camera pans around the place. No one is home.) Radio: October is inventory time. So right now, The New BMX Bike is making the best deals of the year on all retro model Motorcycle. You won't find a better bike with a better price with better service anywhere in Royal Woods... Patchy: "Patchy Drizzle here with an urgent weather bulletin! A Lightning Strike has just been issued for the Royal Woods area and The Senate is expected to vote on this today. In other news, officials at The Pacific Nuclear Research Facility have denied the rumor that the case of missing plutonium was in fact stolen from their vault two weeks ago. A Libyan terrorist group had claimed responsibility for the alleged theft, however, the officials now infer the crepency to a simple clerical error in Royal Woods. The FBI... (The door opens and 11 Year Old Lincoln Loud the Kid with White Hair walks in, his skateboard rolls to a stop by the bed. Under the bed we can see a box that is marked Plutonium.) Lincoln: Hey, Lisa, Lisa. Hello, anybody home? Charles, come here, boy. What's going on? Lincoln: Wha- aw, Great Aw Nuts. Where the Heck is Everybody? (Lincoln Loud looks around and realizes that no one is home. He decides to test out the Amps. He hooks up his guitar and turns the amp all the way up. He hits one note and the speakers blow out, throwing him back into some boxes.) Lincoln: Whoa, rock and roll. (the phone begins to ring. He answers it.) Hey. Lisa: (on phone) Lincoln, is that you. Lincoln: Hey, hey, Lisa, where are you? Lisa: (on phone) Thank Goodness I found you. Listen, can you meet me at Royal Woods Mall tonight at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough, I'll need your assistance. Lincoln: Wait a minute, wait a minute. 1:15 in the morning? Lisa: (on phone) Yeah. Lincoln: What's going on? Where have you been all week? Lisa: (on phone) Working. Lincoln: Where's Charles, is he with you? Lisa: (on phone) Yeah, he's right here. Lincoln: You know, Lisa, you left your equipment on all week. Lisa: (on phone) My equipment, that reminds me, Lincoln, you better not hook up to the amplifier. There's a slight possibility for overload. Lincoln: Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Lisa: (on phone) Good, I'll see you tonight. Don't forget, now, 1:15 a.m., Royal Woods Mall. Lincoln: Right. (All of a sudden all the clocks in the room begin going off. It's very loud.) Lisa: (on phone) Are those my clocks I hear? Lincoln: Yeah, it's 8:00. Lisa: (on phone) They're late. My experiment worked. They're all exactly twenty-five minutes slow. Lincoln: Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Lisa. Are you telling me that it's 8:25? Lisa: (on phone) Precisely. Lincoln: Dang. I'm late for school. (Hangs up the phone and heads out. He grabs on to the tail end of a car and rides his skateboard to school.) (Royal Woods Elementary School) (Lincoln Loud arrives but his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne, is waiting for him.) Lincoln: Hello, Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, don't go this way. Principal Huggins's looking for you. If you're caught it'll be four tardies in a row. (Royal Woods Elementary School Hallway) Ronnie Anne: Alright, c'mon, I think we're safe. Lincoln: Y'know this time it wasn't my fault. Lisa set all of her clocks twenty-five minutes slow. Principal Huggins: Doc? Am I to understand you're still hanging around with Dr. Lisa Loud, Lincoln? Tardy slip for you, Miss Ronnie Anne. And one for you Loud, I believe that makes four in a row. Now let me give you a nickle's worth of advice, young man. This so called Lisa Loud She's a real nuttcase. You hang around with him you're gonna end up in big trouble. Lincoln: Oh yes sir. Principal Huggins: You got a real attitude problem, Lincoln, You're a Freak. You remind me of your father when he went here. He was a Freakier too. Lincoln: Can I go now, Principal Huggins. Principal Huggins: I noticed you band is on the roster for dance auditions after school today. Why even bother Lincoln, you haven't got a chance, not only you're too much like your own man, but you're a kid of Action with Crime-Fighting Of Ace Savvy. No Loud ever amounted to anything in the history of Royal Woods. Lincoln: Yeah, well history is gonna change. (Auditorium - After school) (Lincoln's band is getting ready to try out.) Audition Judge: Next, please. Lincoln: Alright, we're the Magic of Actions. (They begin to play the opening the instrumental version of "The Loud House" and Lincoln Loud Play the Ending to "The Loud House Theme Song".) Lincoln: Thank You, Th-Thank You Very Much Here In Royal Woods. Audition Judge: Okay, Lincoln, and Congratulations, Well Done, And Here's an Award Medal For 1st Place Trophy. Next, please. Where's the next group, please? (Royal Woods Town Square) (Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne are sitting on a bench near the Clock Tower.) Election Van: Re-elect Donnie Dufresne, Lincoln Loud Progress is his middle name. Lincoln: I'm Finally Have an Rock and Roll Award Medal. I can't believe it. I'm gonna get a chance to play in front of anybody and I am The Kid of Action. Ronnie Anne: Lincoln, one rejection... Ooh, A 1st Place Trophy. Lincoln: Of Course, I just don't think I'm cut out for music, But I just Like the Action Movies. Ronnie Anne: But you're good, Lincoln, you're really good. And this audition tape of your is great, you gotta send it in to the record company. It's like Lisa's always saying. Lincoln: Yeah I know, If you put your mind to it you could accomplish anything. Ronnie Anne: That's good advice, Lincoln. Lincoln: Alright, okay Ronnie Anne. What if I send in the tape and they don't like it. I mean, what if they say Lori hates Basements and Leni and Lola thinks a Hideous Monster Yikes, I'm beginning to Jump into Action. Ronnie Anne: C'mon, She's not that bad. At least he's letting you borrow the bike tomorrow night. Lincoln: (spots a really sweet looking 90s BMX bike.) Check out that Sick Ride. That is hot. Someday, Ronnie Anne, someday. Wouldn't it be great to take that Bike up to the lake? Throw a couple of sleeping bags in the back. Lie out under the stars. Ronnie Anne: Stop it. Lincoln: What? Ronnie Anne: Does your mom know about tomorrow night? Lincoln: No, get out of town, my mom thinks I'm going camping with the guys. Well, Ronnie Anne, my mother would totally freak out if she knew I was going up there with you. And I get this standard lecture about how she never did that kind of stuff when she was a kid. Now look, I think she was born a nun. (They go to kiss but a woman shoves a flyer in their faces.) Woman: Save the clock tower, save the clock tower. Donnie Dufresne is sponsoring an initiative to replace that clock. Thirty years ago, lightning struck that clock tower and the clock hasn't run since. We at the Royal Woods Preservation Society think it should be preserved exactly the way it is as part of our history and heritage. Lincoln: Here you go, lady. There's a quarter. (drops a quarter into her collection tin.) Woman: Thank you, don't forget to take a flyer. Lincoln: Right. Woman: (walks off) Save the clock tower. Lincoln: Where were we? Ronnie Anne: Right about here. (They kiss right as Ronnie Anne's Dad drives up.) Ronnie Anne's Dad: Ronnie Anne, Ronnie Anne: It's my dad. Lincoln: Right. Ronnie Anne: I've gotta go. Lincoln: I'll call you tonight. Ronnie Anne: I'll be at my grandma's. Here, let me give you the number. (writes the number on the back of the Clock Tower flyer.) Bye. Lincoln: (to the viewers) I have an Award Gold Medal for 1st Place Trophy at The Royal Woods Elementary School Auditorium, Well It's Been Funny But I've Gotta Run. (Lincoln Loud rides his skateboard to Lincoln's House Just In Time.) (Lincoln's House) Lincoln: Great, just Great. (Lincoln Loud arrives in time to see a Tow Truck driving up with what's left of his Dad's Car. Inside Bud Grouse is griping at Lynn Loud Sr., Lincoln's father. Lynn Sr. is a Powerful man, and very nerdy.) Bud Grouse: I can't believe you loaned me a car, without telling me it had a blind spot. I could've been Stranged. Lynn Sr.: Now, now, Mr. Grouse, now, I never noticed any blind spot before when I would drive it. (spots Lincoln) Hi son, Ooh, Is That an 1st Place Trophy at The Royal Woods Elementary School Auditorium! Lincoln: Of Course I've Played Rock and Roll Before Luna is Playing her Rock and Roll and Of Course I've Finally Have and Award Medal For 1st Place Trophy. Bud Grouse: But, what are you blind Loud, it's there. How else do you explain that wreck out there and... Wow Look At This A 1st Place Trophy at The Royal Woods Elementary School Auditorium Good For You Lincoln. (Bud Grouse Gives a Thumbs Up To Lincoln Loud) Lynn Sr.: Now, Mr. Grouse, um, can I assume that your insurance is gonna pay for the damage? Bud Grouse: My insurance, it's your car, your insurance should pay for it. Hey, I wanna know who's gonna pay for this? I spilled beer all over it when that car smashed into me. Who's gonna pay my cleaning bill? Lynn Sr.: Uh? Bud Grouse: And where's my reports? Lynn Sr.: Uh, well, I haven't finished those up yet, but you know I figured since they weren't due till… Bud Grouse: Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, Loud, think. I gotta have time to get them re-typed. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in my reports in your handwriting. I'll get Lots of Treasure. You wouldn't want that to happen would you? (Lynn Sr. doesn't say anything.) Would you? Lynn Sr.: Of course not, Mr. Grouse, now I wouldn't want that to happen. Now, uh, I'll finish those reports up tonight, and I'll run em them on over first thing tomorrow, alright? Bud Grouse: Hey, not too early I sleep in on Saturday. Oh Loud, your shoe's untied. (Lynn Sr. looks down and Bud Grouse smacks his head.) Don't be so gullible, Loud. You got the place fixed up nice, Loud (Goes to the fridge to get a beer.) I have you're car towed all the way to your house and all you've got for me is light beer. What are you looking at, Loud? Say hi to your mom for me. (leaves) Lynn Sr.: (turns to see Lincoln's disappointed expression) I know what you're gonna say, son, and you're right, you're right, But Mr. Grouse just happens to be my supervisor, and I'm afraid I'm not very good at confrontations. Lincoln: The car, Dad, I mean He wrecked it, totaled it. I needed that car tomorrow night, Dad, I mean do you have any idea how important this was, do you have any clue? Lynn Sr.: I know, and all I could say is I'm sorry and Nice Award Gold Medal For 1st Place Trophy Good for You Lincoln. (Loud Family Dinner Table - Later) (The whole family is having dinner. Lynn Loud Sr. is working on his reports and watching TV. 6 Year Old Lana and Lola Loud, Lincoln's siblings are there as well. Lana is dressed in her work clothes With Tools, a Mechanical outfit.) Lynn Sr.: Believe me, Lincoln you're better off not having to worry about all the aggravation and headaches of playing at that dance. Lana: He's absolutely totally right, Lincoln. the last thing you need is headaches. (Lincoln Loud's mother, Rita, enters and drops a cake onto the table. She's a plump woman who tends to drink Energy Drinks.) Rita: Kids, we're gonna have to eat this cake by ourselves, Lily didn't make parole again. I think it would be nice, if you all dropped her a line. Lincoln: Lily? Lana: She's your Loud Sibling Mom. Lola: Yeah, I think it's a major embarrassment having an 80's Dress In Style. Rita: We all make magic mistakes in life, children. Lana: Oh Great, I'm late. Rita: Whoa Lana, wait a minute. You come here and kiss your mother before you go, come here. Lana: C'mon, Mom, make it fast, I'll miss my bus. Hey see you tonight, Pop. (kisses Lynn Sr.'s head.) Woo, time to change that oil, Come on Hops. (Lynn Sr. laughs at that.) Lola: Hey Lincoln, I'm not your answering service, but you're outside pouting about the car, Ronnie Anne called you twice. Rita: I don't like her, Lincoln. Any girl who calls a boy is just asking for trouble. Lola: Oh Mom, there's nothing wrong with calling a kid. Rita: I think it's terrible. Girls chasing boys. When I was your age I never chased a Kid, or called a kid, or sat in a parked car with a kid. Lola: Then how am I supposed to ever meet anybody. Rita: Well, it will just happen. Like the way I met your father. Lola: That was so stupid, Lori hit him with the car. Rita: It was meant to be. Anyway, if Lori hadn't hit him, then none of you would have been born. Lola: Yeah, well, I still don't understand what Dad was doing in the middle of the street. Rita: What was it, Lynn, bird watching? Lynn Sr.: (looks up from the TV) What Rita, what? Rita: Anyway, Lori hit him with the car and brought him into the house. He seemed so helpless, like a little lost puppy, my heart just went out for him. Lola: Yeah Mom, we know, you've told us this story a million times. You felt sorry for him so you decided to go with him to The Fish Under The Sea Dance. Rita: No, it was The Enchantment Under The Sea Dance at The Royal Woods Elementary School. Our first date. It was the night of that terrible thunderstorm, remember Lynn? Your father kissed me for the very first time on that dance floor. It was then I realized I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. Lincoln: (to the viewers) "I know what you're thinking. "Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sisters' activities?" Well, you don't know my life." Lola Is A Princess In The Loud Household and She is Using Princess Makeover All the Time at Princess Pageant Show In the Perfect Pageant, and the winner gets the greatest prize ever: two season passes to Dairyland A-Moo-sement Park In Last Week's Episodes?" Lola: "Lincoln, We can't get ahead of ourselves On Last Week Episodes on the Animated Series Besides I'm a Princess. We gotta pass the tryouts first. Which is why I'm giving you my lucky princess wand." up said wand. Lincoln: "Mom, I've Finally an Award Gold Medal For 1st Place Trophy at The Royal Woods Elementary School Auditorium." Rita: "Honey You Have an Award Gold Medal For 1st Place Trophy at The Royal Woods Elementary School Auditorium and Just make sure before You Go and the streetlights come on; tomorrow's You're Going a late night mission." Lincoln: "A Late Night Mission? Of Course There's The Time Machine in Style at The Royal Woods Mall Starting At 1:15 AM To Check Out Lisa's First Time Traveling Experiment." (Lincoln Loud's Bedroom - 12:28 am) (Lincoln's asleep in his clothes with Clyde. The phone rings, and Lincoln wakes up and answers it.) Lisa: (on phone) Lincoln, you didn't fall asleep, did you? Lincoln: Uh Lisa, uh no. No, don't be silly. Lisa: Listen, this is very important, I forgot my video camera, could you stop by my place and pick it up on your way to the mall? Lincoln: Um, yeah, I'm on my way. (After that, Lisa hung up and Lincoln Loud quickly got dressed into something warm as it was chilly October. He zipped up his coat and got himself ready for the late night mission he had to keep secret from everyone. He smiled as he saw a picture of June, then kept going off to meet the scientist at the Royal Woods Mall.) (Lincoln Loud Is Awake And He's Going To The Late Night Mission but Lynn Loud Sr. And Rita Loud Are sleeping In Their Beds So He Gets Outside The House And his skateboard rolls to The Road And He Look For Directions In the Middle Of The Street Of Royal Woods with Clyde McBride.) Lincoln: the viewers "I think I may be onto something here. Lisa's Experiment Could Be Success A Time Traveling Experiment In This Her Step-In Van In The Parking Lot at the Mall With the DeLorean Time Machine Was Inside." (Royal Woods Mall) (Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride shows up but doesn't see Lisa. He walks over to Lincoln's dog, Charles.) Lincoln: the viewers All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself Lisa's Science Experiment Such an Success and She Built the DeLorean Time Machine in Royal Woods. to flashback of 4 Year Old Lisa Loud Was Built the DeLorean Time Machine Installed with Power to Generate The 1.21 Gigawatts of Electricity; End flashback. Lincoln: Charles, hey Charles, where's the Doc, boy, huh? Lisa? (Suddenly the back of an 18-wheeler opens up and Lisa Loud drives slowly out in the DeLorean Time Machine.) Clyde: "Sorry about the late hour Lincoln, but I have the best news ever it's The Time Traveling DeLorean!" (After the car rolled backwards, the gull wing doors opened and out came to see Lisa Loud, Lincoln's Sibling and She's a Girl Genius of Scientific Experiments.) Lisa: Lincoln and Clyde, you made it. Lincoln: Yeah. Lisa: Welcome to my latest experiment. It's the one I've been waiting for all my life. Lincoln: What kind of car is that and where can I get one? Lisa: Lincoln, that is a DeLorean, it's part of the experiment. (A frisky dog came out, barking and yipping. Lincoln looked in a panic, because of a newspaper incident and coming in corners with a dog, he had been slightly scared of them.) Lisa: "Charles, down." (Charles The dog did as told and quietly whined.) Lisa: "Sorry about that, Lincoln... Charles won't hurt a fly though." (Lincoln Loud still looked scared.) Clyde: "What's with you?" Lisa: "Clyde, you're not allergic, are you?" Clyde: "N-No, Lisa, I Think Lincoln just had a bad experience with a dog..." Lincoln: (yelling) "WHY IS THERE A CAR!?" Lisa: Bare with me, Elder Brother, all of your questions will be answered, just get away from the car... I want to show you all something. Now, get the camera out and Roll tape, we'll proceed. (Lincoln and Clyde were very curious, but they did as told. They were also eager and ready to test this experiment. Hopefully all the wait would be totally worth it.) Lisa: Good evening, I'm Lisa Marie Loud. I'm standing on the parking lot of Royal Woods Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26, 2019, 1:18 a.m. (then showed her watch.) (Lincoln Loud Looked at his Wrist Communicator with Clyde McBride) Lisa: and this is temporal experiment number one. (gestures for Charles to get into the car) C'mon, Charles, hey hey boy, get in there, that a boy, in you go, get down, that's it. Lincoln: Whoa, whoa, okay. Lisa: Please note that Charles's clock is in complete synchronization with my control watch. Lincoln: Right check, Lisa. Lisa: Good. Have a good trip Charles, watch your head. Lincoln: You have this thing hooked up to the car? (Lisa Loud picks up a remote control device.) Lisa: Watch this. Lincoln: Uh, Lisa, But What About Luan and Mr. Coconuts? Lisa: Not me, the car, the car. Lincoln: Oh, Right Sorry. Lisa: My calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, your gonna see some serious Chemicals. Lincoln: Clyde, Luna Was Playing Rock and Roll on Newest Nicktoon Series. (Lisa had revved up the engine and the tires were screeching. When it hit near 65 mph, he shifted the gears. Lincoln, Clyde, and Lisa were in thre way of the DeLorean, so Lincoln & Clyde tried to duck, but , Lisa prevented them.) Lisa: Watch this, watch this. (Suddenly, as the car hit 88 mph, sparks and bluish white lights began to flash around the car. Lincoln and Clyde braced for impact, but instead, the car created three sonic booms disappeared in a brilliant flash of explosive light, leaving behind a flaming trail of tire tracks.) Lincoln: Whoa! Clyde: "I totally agree. Except for Lori." up her magazine "I'm studying all her quiz answers, and if I change everything about myself, we'll be soulmates!" at the DeLorean's Fire Trails Uhh Lincoln, you following this? at the DeLorean Time Machine Photo and Give to Lincoln the DeLorean Time Machine is a Time Traveling Experiment is pure Genius, Lisa using the Remote Control She using the Time Machine Going up the Various Time Speed at 88 Miles Per Hour after three sonic booms from the Sci-Fi vehicle with The Classic 80s Movies, Lisa use the Time Machine to Created a Pie from Luan, and with the DeLorean Time Machine from the Classic Back to the Future movies. Lisa: Ha, what did I tell you, eighty-eight miles per hour! (the OUTATIME License Plate is Spinning Around and Falls Down To The Road) Lisa: The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds. (Lincoln Loud Picks Up The OUTATOON License Plate but instantly dropped it becuase it was scolding hot now) Lincoln: Cheese and Crackers! Lisa, you disintegrated Charles! Lisa: Calm down, Lincoln, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of Charles and the car are completely intact. Lincoln: Then Where the Heck are they? Lisa: The appropriate question is, 'when the heck are they?' Charles has just become the world's first time traveler. I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1:21 a.m. we should catch up with him and the time machine. Clyde: "This is just like that science fiction movie I saw last night!" Lincoln: Whoa, wait a minute "Are ya tellin' me you built a time machine out of THAT car!?" Clyde: "Lisa, you never cease to amaze me!" "Why, you must feel very accomplished with yourself." Lisa: "Indeed I do," "And it's all thanks to a vision I had, when Charles and the DeLorean come back, I will show you." Lincoln: "Think of Ace Savvy Crime-fighting Hero with the homemade chocolate pie I could win with that sports car in Royal Woods, the action the Slime, the Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack Costumes... Clyde: Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack.... Lincoln: Why a DeLorean though, if I may ask? Lisa: The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal- (her watch beeped and Lisa pushed Lincoln and Clyde out of the way from something not there at first.) "LOOK OUT!" (The car came back right then and was covered in ice. Lincoln and Clyde blinked and saw the car was now back. This felt like a dream, but they were all obviously awake. Lisa looked to them, then went to the car slowly. She grabbed the handle and flinched suddenly, it was very cold. She had to open the door now with her foot. Charles was in there, alive and well and looked very happy to see his owner.) Lincoln: What, what is it hot? Lisa: it's cold. Darn cold. (Lisa opens the car door with her foot.) Ha, ha, ha, Charles you little Angel. Charles's clock is exactly one minute behind mine, it's still ticking. Lincoln: "By Jove, I would never imagine such a feat possible outside of fictional memorabilia!" Clyde: "Pet the doggy, pet the doggy..." (Clyde fluffed around with Charles, the dog licking him happily in return.) Lincoln: "You're an animal, Clyde." (Laughs) "Is Charles going to be okay, Lisa?" Lisa: He's fine, and he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous. That's why Charles's watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time. Come here, I'll show you how it works. Lincoln: "Finally!" (Clyde McBride kept playing with Charles, but followed Lincoln to Lisa's Time Traveling car. They were finally going to find out more about this experiment and how it was going to change the world.) Lisa: First, you turn the time circuits on. (Lisa pulled a lever and the car seemed to start right then, showing the time and date with three other time zones.) This readout tells you where you're going, (Lincoln pointed to the red row of times.) this one tells you where you are, (Lisa pointed to the green one, then finally to yellow one.) this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the declaration of independence, (Lincoln gave an example, Lisa Punch the Keypad Putting in July 4th, 1776.) or going to action of the 90's. (Lisa showed another example of time such as September 6th, 1997) Here's a red-letter date in the history of science, November 9, 1985. Yes, of course, November 9, 1985. Lincoln: What, I don't get what happened Lisa. Lisa: That was the day I invented time travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink, so i put my wig on. And when I came to I had a revelation, a picture, a picture in my head, a picture of this. (motions to the flux capacitor.) This is what makes time travel possible. The flux capacitor. Lincoln: The flux capacitor. Lisa: It's taken me almost thirty years and my entire Loud family fortune to realize the vision of that day, my Goodness has it been that long. Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Albert Pop Pop, owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about Video Chat. (Clyde McBride Looking at the DeLorean, but luckily, He Looked at the Rear Venting System in the Back.) Lincoln: This is uh, this is heavy duty, Lisa, this is great. Uh, does it run on regular unleaded gasoline? Lisa: Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick, plutonium. Lincoln: Uh, plutonium, (lowers the camera) wait a minute, are you telling me that this Magic's nuclear? Lisa: Hey, hey, keep rolling, keep rolling there. (Lincoln Loud picks the camera up again) No, no, no, no, this Magic's electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that I need. Lincoln: Lisa, you don't just walk into a store and buy for plutonium. Did you rip this off in Royal Woods? Lisa: Of course, from a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, so I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts. Lincoln: Great. Lisa: Let's get you and Clyde into a radiation suit, we must prepare to reload. Clyde: "Cool!" (Later, Lisa Loud got in her white radiation suit while Lincoln and Clyde wore yellow ones. Once they were all zipped up and ready to go, She got the plutonium ready to put into the DeLorean. She had to put it in very carefully and luckily, Clyde wasn't randomly talking so it wouldn't put him off his focus. Once it was inside, they all backed up and Lisa removed her hat.) Lisa: Safe now, everything's lead lined. Don't you lose those tapes now, we'll need a record. Clyde: "Will do." Lisa: (goes to climb in the DeLorean) Wup, wup, I almost forgot my luggage. Who knows if they've got Beaker Xylophone in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics. Lincoln: The future, it's where you're going? Lisa: That's right, twenty five years into the future. I've always dreamed on seeing the future, looking beyond my years, seeing the progress of mankind. I'll also be able to see who wins the next twenty-five world series. Clyde: "Intriguing decision," "Oooh, but wait, what about your dog, Charles?" Lincoln: Uh, Lisa. Lisa: Huh? Lincoln: Uh, look me up when you get there. Lisa: Indeed I will, roll em. I, Lisa Marie Loud, am about to embark on an historic journey. What have I been thinking of? I almost forgot to bring some extra plutonium. How did I ever expect to get back? One pallet one trip I must be out of my mind. (Charles begins to whine) Clyde: "You okay, fella?" Lisa: What is it Charles? (Spots the Libyans in their van) Lisa: Uh-oh, they found me, I don't know how but they found me. Run for it, Lincoln! Clyde: "Who!?" Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne!?" Lisa: "No, someone worse, It's Hank and Hawk. (There was a van of Hank and Hawk, yelling and shouting as they had a gun with Magic Wands and they were coming this way.) Lincoln: Holy Moly! Clyde: "RUN FOR IT!" Lisa: Unroll their with Lasers! Lincoln: Lisa, Wait! Lisa: Oh, You Want To Play? Let's Play. (Lisa shot the Libyans with a Laser gun) Success! Lincoln: Rock On Lisa! (Lisa pointed their Laser gun to the boys now. They had to get out of there now and there was nowhere to go. Lincoln got to the steering wheel, making Clyde McBride join him into the DeLorean. They had no other option. Also, they looked grim and shocked to see their Sibling using The Experiments. Lincoln started the car after Clyde were in and he shut the doors, driving off.) Clyde: We're Gotta Go Back to 1955 Royal Woods. Lincoln: C'mon, more, Dang It! Great. Yikes! Let's see if you Freaks can do ninety. Clyde: "90?" "LINCOLN, WAIT!" (Lincoln floors the gas, and as soon as the car reaches 88 MPH he is sent back to 1985.) (Royal Woods Entrance) Lincoln: I Made it We're Here At 1955 Royal Woods! Clyde, You Can Wait Here in the Time Traveling Vehicle. (Lincoln Loud Parked The DeLorean He Opens the Gull-Wing Door and He Gets an Ace Savvy Comic at the Royal Woods Inconvenience store.) Lincoln: Good Morning Bobby! Bobby: "Hey, Lincoln!" Lincoln: Bobby, Lisa Is Built The DeLorean Time Machine If This Things Works to Generate with 1.21 Gigawatts Of Electricity and Also, I Need an Rare Issue of Ace Savvy Comic #1 with an Limited Edition Sunglasses, It's on the House. Bobby: One Rare Issue Of Ace Savvy Coming Right Up! (Cash Register Sound) Thanks Lincoln, Have a Great Day to Going Back To the 80s! Lincoln: Have Fun Bobby! Have a Great Day! Man. This Ace Savvy Issue #1 is Rare plus With The Limited Edition Sunglasses is Amazing. (Lincoln Loud Walking and Jumps back into the DeLorean with Clyde McBride, He Closes the Gull-Wing Door, And He takes off to Royal Woods Downtown on the way.) (Road to Royal Woods) (Lincoln Loud spots a sign for the neighborhood that he lives in Royal Woods. It's just about to be built.) Lincoln: Alright, alright, okay Loud, get a grip on yourself. It's all a dream. Just a very intense dream. (stops a car that's driving by) Lincoln: Woah, hey, listen, you gotta help me How ever to Get to Royal Woods Downtown. Albert Pop Pop: Oh Lincoln, The Royal Woods Downtown Is Over There and We'll be on Their Way. Let's Roll! (They quickly drive off.) Lincoln: Can't be. This is nuts. Aw, c'mon. As he got back in, he took a good look at the time circuits, revealing a bit of the date: the year being in the 1950s, seconds before it flickered and switched off. Lincoln Loud then tried to get the car back up, only to realize that Clyde is not only was the car not responding, but he looked to the meter, seeing that the plutonium gauge was empty. Lincoln: "Perfect…" Lincoln: the viewers Last Night Lisa is Building the DeLorean Time Machine first, She Sent Charles one Minute traveling to the future and i Went Back in Time to 1955 and Bobby give Me An Ace Savvy Comic Rare Issue #1 and With The Limited Edition Orange SunGlasses at the Royal Woods Inconvenience store. (Royal Woods Downtown) (Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride wanders around and spots another Election Van driving around.) Election Van: Remember, fellas, the future is in your hands. If you believe in progress, re-elect Mayor Red Thomas, progress is his middle name. Mayor Red Thomas's progress platform means more jobs, better education, bigger civic improvements, and lower taxes. On election day, cast your vote for a proven leader, re-elect Mayor Red Thomas... (A man throws a newspaper away and Lincoln picks it up and Clyde sees the date as November 9th, 1985.) Lincoln: This has gotta be a dream. (He spots a coffee shop and goes in with Clyde McBride.) (Coffee Shop) Flip: Hey kid, what you do, jump ship? Lincoln: What? Flip: What's with the life preserver? (Lincoln looks down at his jacket vest.) Lincoln: I just wanna use the phone. Flip: Yeah, it's in the back. Lincoln: (goes and looks through the white pages in the phone book) Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, great, you're alive. (He tries calling but there's no answer. So he goes over to the bar.) Do you know where Lisa's House With Science Experiments I'll Be On My Way… Flip: Are you gonna order something, kid? Lincoln: Yeah, gimme a Tab. Flip: Tab? I can't give you a tab unless you order something. Lincoln: Right, gimme a Pepsi free. Flip: You wanna a Pepsi, pal, you're gonna pay for it. Lincoln: Well just gimme something without any sugar in it, okay? Flip: Without any sugar. (He gives Lincoln a cup of coffee and takes the money. Suddenly a younger Bud Grouse walks in and Mr. Grouse's Hair is Brown.) Bud Grouse: Hey Loud, what do you think you're doing. (Lincoln turns, thinking they're talking to him.) Lincoln: Mr. Grouse. (Bud Grouse ignores Lincoln Loud and continues talking to the guy next to him.) Bud Grouse: Hey I'm talking to you, Loud, you Freak. (Lincoln Loud looks over and there sits his father.) Teenage Lynn Sr.: Oh hey, Mr. Grouse, hey, guys, how are you doing? Bud Grouse: Yeah, you got my homework finished, Loud? Teenage Lynn Sr.: Uh, well, actually, I figured since it wasn't due till Monday… Bud Grouse: Hello, hello, anybody home? Think, Loud, think. I gotta have time to recopy it. Do your realize what would happen if I hand in my homework in your handwriting? I'd get kicked out of school. You wouldn't want that to happen would you, would you? Teenage Lynn Sr.: Now, of course not, Mr. Grouse, now, I wouldn't want that to happen. Bud Grouse: Uh, no, no, no, no. (Notices that Lincoln is watching them.) What are you looking at, Loud? Stan Stankco: Hey Mr. Grouse, check out this Kid's life preserver, dork thinks he's gonna drown. Bud Grouse: Yeah, well, how about my homework, Loud? Teenage Lynn Sr.: Uh, well, okay Mr. Grouse, uh, I'll finish that on up tonight and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning. Bud Grouse: Hey not too early I sleep in Sunday's, hey Loud, you're shoe's untied, don't be so gullible, Loud. Teenage Lynn Sr.: Okay. Bud Grouse: I don't wanna see you in here again. Lynn Sr.: Yeah, alright, bye-bye. (goes back to eating his cereal, but sees Lincoln still watching him.) What? Lincoln: You're Lynn Loud Sr. Teenage Lynn Sr.: Yeah, who are you? Donnie Dufresne: Say, why do you let those boys push you around like that? Teenage Lynn Sr.: Well, they're bigger than me. Donnie Dufresne: Stand tall, Mister, have some respect for yourself. Don't you know that if you let people walk all over you know, they'll be walking all over you for the rest of your life? Listen to me, do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop house? Flip: Watch it, Donnie Dufresne. Donnie Dufresne: No sir, I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm going to night school and one day I'm gonna be somebody. Lincoln: That's right, he's gonna be the Reporter. Donnie Dufresne: Yeah, I'm…Reporting. Now that's a good idea. I could run for Reporting on TV. Flip: A colored Reporter, that'll be the day. Donnie Dufresne: You wait and see, Mr. Caruthers, I will be Acting and I'll be the most powerful Special Report in the history of Royal Woods, and I'm gonna clean up this town. Flip: Good, you could start by sweeping the floor. Donnie Dufresne: I'm You're Host Donnie Dufresne, I like the sound of that. (Lincoln smiles at that, and turns back to talk to Teenage Lynn Sr, but he's gone. He looks outside and sees Lynn Loud Sr. riding off on his bike, and he runs outside.) Lincoln: Hey Dad, Lynn Sr. hey, you on the bike. (Street) (Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride spots his dad's bike leaning up against a tree, and looks up to see his father in the tree looking through a pair of binoculars. He looks to see what his father is looking at and sees a half-undressed 90s Ronnie Anne through a bedroom window.) Lincoln: He's a peeping magical powers. (Lynn Loud Sr. falls out of the tree and is about to be hit by an oncoming car for Lori Loud and Leni Loud Luan Loud Lynn Jr. and Lucy Loud.) Dad! (Lincoln Loud shoves him out of the way and gets hit by the car himself and Clyde McBride.) Lori: (to Lynn Sr.) Hey wait, wait a minute, who are you? Teenage Lynn Sr.: (Lynn Sr's Voice) Lori? Sorry, I Gotta Go, To Get Some Treasure From The Treasure Chest For Some Gold and Prizes I'm Gonna Use My Retro Bike. (Lynn Loud Sr. grabs his 1980s bike and rides off.) Lori: Luna, another one of these Sibling has Literally jumped in front of my car. Come on out here, help me take him in the house. (Rita Loud's Bedroom) (Lincoln Loud jerks awake with Clyde McBride. He's in a bed in a darkened room. He hears someone moving around.) Lincoln: Mom, is that you? Teenage Rita: There, there, now, just relax. You've been asleep for almost nine hours now. Lincoln: I had a horrible nightmare, dreamed I went back in time, it was terrible. Teenage Rita: Well, safe and sound, now, Back in Totally Rad 1985. Lincoln: 1985?! (he jerks up in bed just as Teenage Rita Loud turns on the light.) You're my m…you're my mo…. Teenage Rita: My name is Rita. Lincoln: Yeah, but you're so ho...you're so... you're so thin! Teenage Rita: Just relax now Ace, you've got a big bruise on you're head. Lincoln: Ah, where're my pants? Teenage Rita: (points) Over there, on my hope chest. I've never seen an underwear before, Ace. Lincoln: Ace? Why... Why do you keep calling me Ace? Teenage Rita: Well that's your name, isn't it? Ace Savvy, it's written all over your underwear. (Lincoln Loud is Holding an Ace Savvy Rare Issue #1 Comic) Oh, I guess they call you Ace, huh? Lincoln: No. Actually people...people call me Lincoln. Teenage Rita: Oh... pleased to meet you, Ace... ...Lincoln... Savvy. Lincoln: (blushes) Heh. Teenage Rita: (she gets up and goes to sit next to him) Do you mind if I sit here? Lincoln: No, fine, no, good, fine, good. Teenage Rita: That's a... Like a Gnarly bruise you have there. Lincoln: Ah. (he backs away from her touch and falls off the bed.) (Luna Loud calls out from downstairs.) Luna: Mother, are you up there? Teenage Rita: Oh Great, it's Luna. Put your pants back on. (She throws his pants to him, and he catches them dropping the blanket in the process. She grins at him before ducking out of the room, Lincoln Loud Puts His Pants On and Lincoln's Sibling is 15 year old Rock and Roll Name Luna Loud Comes in the Room.) Luna: "It's cool, little bro. And don't worry. I promise to be on my best behave." Lincoln: the viewers Oh, This Is Just Great. Not Only Rita's Mother and Lynn Sr's Parents in The Totally Rad 1985. But Luna is Here in The Animated Movie, If Albert Pop Pop Finds Out He Was Surprised and Plus I'm Going To Lisa's House and Laboratories I'm Gonna Talk To Lisa and the DeLorean Time Machine is in The Garage, We'll Be On Our Way, and I'm Ace Savvy, Crime-Fighting Superhero with One-Eyed Jack. It's Time to... Deal Out Some Justice! (Lincoln Loud Pull Out the Ace Savvy Cards and Shocked) Dang it. Luna: "Thanks. And thanks for that little talk back at the restaurant on the cartoon show. It really helped straighten me out. I was being horrible to my family to impress a guy who didn't even show up." (Downstairs) (A few minutes later Lincoln Loud is walking down the stairs with Clyde McBride, Rita Loud and Luna Loud.) Luna: So tell me, Dude, how long have you been in port? Lincoln: Excuse me. Luna: Yeah, I guessed you're a sailor, aren't you, that's why you wear that life preserver. Lincoln: and as an Added Bonus with My 80's HairStyle, This is Totally Cool.